1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a high temperature reactors and, more particularly, to gas conduits for such reactors.
2. Description of the Problem
High temperature reactors, such as plasma reactors used for pyrolitic conversion of waste to constituent metals and organic matter, can create gaseous matter that may be used in many other processes. However, those skilled in the relevant arts will recognize that the reactor environment is highly ionized, and, the gaseous matter extracted from the reactor is ionized. A concern arises that due to the high energy levels found in ionized gases, unreformed gases may be removed from the reactor into the extraction conduit where the control of temperatures is not that accurate. A possible undesired result is, therefore, reformations of gases into undesired chemicals in the extraction conduit beyond the reactor.